


The Proposal

by SiriusPeralta99



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, simmosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusPeralta99/pseuds/SiriusPeralta99
Summary: Two awkward nerds love each other, let's see what happens🤔
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Amy Sosa/Jonah Simms, Simmosa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries I'm so sorry🙏
> 
> I'll come back at some point and edit this, to add more detail, and fix stuff, but yes here it is UwU

Jonah dropped his keys out of anxiety. He had left the store a bit early, he usually waits with Amy for her to get off work, but they had Emma & Parker right now, plus he had something to do. Normally Jonah won't mind watching them, but he had something planned, and he had to talk to them, well, mostly Emma, before Amy got home.

"Emma! Parker! I'm home! You two alright?!" Jonah shouted coming into the house.

"No I'm dead!" Emma shouted back from her room. Jonah paused before going over to her room, where the door was shut, and knocking.

"I know you're joking, but I just have to make sure," Jonah said, while he waited for a reply "Also, I need to talk to you and Parker about something, so… Can you come out please?"

There was a short pause before Emma came out of her room, saying "by the way, I'm not dead," before walking past Jonah and into the living room. Jonah went into Parkers room and carried him out into the living room.

"So, you know how me and your mom are like… Dating, and stuff?" Jonah said. Probably not the best way to start this but…

"Wait really? I kinda just thought you were roommates!" Emma replied sarcastically, "of course I know you're dating."

"Well- Uh- I wanted… I felt weird asking your grandfather this because she doesn't belong to him, and it'd make more sense asking you two but um…"

"Dude just spit it out" Emma replied. Parker blinked.

"IwantedtoknowifIhadyourblessingtoaskhertomarryme?" The words flew out of Jonahs mouth that Emma was barely able to catch them. But she did. Buuuuut, that doesn't mean she's gonna say she did.

"Uh can you repeat that?" Emma asked. Parker just sat there, confused.

"I… I wanted to know, if I had your blessing to ask her to Marry me…?" Jonah repeated at a slower speed this time. Emma sat there for a moment thinking, and Jonah was sure it was gonna be a no before she responded.

"Let me see the ring first," and Jonah pulled out a box that had two swans, one had a Diamond as the body with a Sapphire as the eye and the other one was reversed (Diamond as the eye and Sapphire as the body) and handed to box to Emma.

"I got this, I was born in April so I'm the Diamond with the Sapphire eye, and Amy was born in September so she's the Sapphire with the Diamond eye… I don't know, I thought it was cute at the time…"

"It is, I guess, for you guys at least…" Emma replied giving the ring back to Jonah.

"Soooo, is that a 'yes you can Marry my mom'?" Jonah asked

"Well, I still think it's kinda weird you two are dating, but you make her happy, so sure, you ask her to Marry you," Emma said before turning to Parker "unless Parker here has any objections" Parker just blinked and looked around. He seemed annoyed.

Jonah thanked Emma and gave her a hug, which she accepted begrudgingly, before heading back to her room. Jonah fed Parker, and kept a close eye on him, while they waited for Amy to get home.

When Amy walked through the front door, Parker waddled over to her yelling “MOMMY!” and nearly falling over in the process.

“Hey Parker! How are you doing? Was Jonah nice to you while I was gone?” Amy asked carrying Parker into the kitchen where Jonah was sitting. Parker just nodded and grabbed at the fruit Jonah was eating on the table. “So, how were things?”

“Fine. Fine, perfectly normal nothing out of the ordinary, Why do you ask?” Jonah responded not so smoothly.

“Ookaayy… Just asking to see how things went with my  _ boyfriend _ and  _ childeren _ ” Amy said, feeling suspicious about the way he said that, but then again, it was Jonah, so…

_ [Time skip because nothing important happens that night/morning UwU] _

Jonah & Amy were the last two in the store, Jonah was restocking the last few things before they could leave, when Amy came up behind him.

“Jonah, come here I wanna show you something,” she said, leading Jonah to the front of the store, by the cash-registers.

“Why are we over here?” he asked in a semi-amused tone.

“Remember this is where you got Bo to  _ successfully _ propose to Cheyenne by putting all those glow in the dark stars up on the roof to try and make me feel better?” Amy asked

“Oohh yeah, but I ended up making you feel worse because… I successfully made Bo propose to Cheyenne…” Jonah replied, sort of cringing at the memory, but Amy smiled.

“To be fair, that was probably going to happen anyways at one point or another. You just helped,” Amy took his hand and lead him to the barbecue section. “And this is where you  _ accidently _ convinced Adam to buy one of the really expensive barbecues” they both cringed at that memory a little…

“I mean… I was trying to help?” Jonah said awkwardly, his voice kind of faded with each word.

They continued walking, with Amy leading, reliving memories throughout the store. Some just the two of them, some with their fellow friends/coworkers, and some just of weird things they saw customers doing, happy memories, that time they saw a dead guy in the store, etc.

Until Amy stopped at the toilet paper display.

“Remember when you knocked over the display and treated me like a customer even though I was  _ kinda _ your boss?” Amy asked

“Yeeaaahh, not the best first introduction, but I didn’t know, and I’ve apologised like a million times”

“It’s cute looking back on it, you’re such a sweet awkward, nerd…” Amy said

“Aww, I’m flattered” Jonah replied wiping away a fake tear.

“Stop I’m being serious! Okay," she continued reaching into her jacket pocket, "I've been thinking about this a lot, and since your really great with Emma & Parker, and I love you, I wanted to ask… Will you marry me?" She said holding out a heart shaped ring with a sapphire and diamond forming the heart out to Jonah.

"Aw oh my god, oh my god" Jonah said a little taken aback.

"So…?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, you didn't get down one one knee, how do I know this is a  _ REAL _ proposal?" Jonah said jokingly, of course it was a yes, but still.

"Oh my god, Jonah! How would you do it then?" Amy said going to hand the ring to Jonah, when he went and pulled out the one he showed to Emma. Amy gasped a little, and put a hand over her mouth.

"I don't maybe like this?" He said getting down on one knee "Amelia 'Amy' Sosa, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box.

"Hmmm, I don't know, you called me 'Amelia' when you know I'm not too fond of that so…" Amy said looking away from Jonah. "I'm kidding of course I'll marry you!" Jonah got up and pulled any into a hug and kiss.

"Oh you know I was kidding when I said I don't know too right?" Jonah asked. Amy just smiled and laughed and they put the rings on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was awkward, I've never been in love😥
> 
> People who've dated don't come @ me


End file.
